


Consulting the ELE

by onlyweknow



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheesiest thing I've ever written, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyweknow/pseuds/onlyweknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty wants to "expand" his criminal empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consulting the ELE

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted to write a crossover between Sherlock and Dr. Horrible, so this little ficlet was born!

> “Bad Horse, Bad Horse,
> 
> Bad Horse, Bad Horse!
> 
> We saw the heist in London we know you pulled today.
> 
> But your little distraction means we still vote neigh!
> 
> And getting rid of Sherlock is just the only way.
> 
> Go plant the seed,
> 
> It’s doubt you need!
> 
> So good day, old chap!
> 
> Signed, Bad Horse!”
> 
> “PLAY IT AGAIN.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and signed, clearly annoyed with his boss’s behavior. He held Jim’s cell in his hand with his thumb poised over the voicemail button. They’d already listened to the bloody thing five times. “You’re taking this way to damn seriously.”

“Play. It. Again.”

Shaking his head, he presses the button and the most moronic sound he’s ever heard comes out of the speaker. It sounds like music from a children’s show, and he doesn’t understand what the point of it is or why Jim even has it. He knew about ‘Richard Brooke,’ but this sounded like it was taking it a bit too far, if whoever it was knew about the bank. What he did know was that the more he listened, the more pissed off he became. When it ended, he slammed his fist on the desk.

“What the hell?” His shoulders were tense, and his head whipped around to face the blonde. His eyes glowed with rage. Whoever was on his bad side would be dead by morning. “You don’t understand, Seb.”

“Obviously. Enlighten me. Because all that sounded like to me was a bad kid’s book.”

“Bad Horse is the head of a major criminal organization in America that’s interested in expanding. So, he came to me and requested an application. Which, as you might have heard, he’s quite reluctant in approving.” As he spoke, he started to relax and his voice took on it’s normal, soft tone. His knuckles were no longer white, his face no longer contorted in anger. “But you were right about one thing,” a smile crept on his face, “he’s child’s play.”

“Then why are you concerned? I could pick him off in seconds.”

“Seb, Seb, Seb. This is why I always say to leave the thinking to me. If I can get him to prove to him I’m ‘worthy’ of his membership, I can take over and do a little expanding myself. You can never have too many fans, can you?” He chuckled a bit, picking up a folder from the desk. “This is the key. A man also being considered to be a member. He’ll be useful.”

“And who’s that?”

“Billy. Otherwise known as Dr. Horrible.”


End file.
